


What Heroes Are Made Of

by cynatnite



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 15:29:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1309852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cynatnite/pseuds/cynatnite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil observes as Clint saves the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Heroes Are Made Of

Rarely was there ever a day that Clint and Phil had out together. Their work kept them mostly apart. One of their more rare moments together took them out to Central Park. After a long difficult winter, the beautiful day was difficult to resist.

As they walked along, the birds overhead, the laughing children, couples picnicking and owners playing with their pets added to how much one could appreciate the simple things in life.

Both men stopped in their tracks when a little brown haired girl no older than 5 ran in front of them. She looked up directly at Clint.

"Are you an Avenger? We saw you on TV."

"I guess," Clint glanced at Phil then at the small child.

"You help people, right? You’re a hero."

"Sure."

The small child, stuck her shoe out. “Would you tie my shoe?”

Phil watched Clint kneel down and take the small laces in his hands. His smile grew as he admired him tying it as he would a bow for a special gift.

"Thank you."

After she darted off, Clint glanced over and was nearly bowled over by the loving smile on Phil’s face. He took his hand in his. “Let’s go before someone wants me to braid their hair.”

END


End file.
